Bloodied Wood
by Droory
Summary: Karis loves her weapon, how powerful it makes her. She loves the thrill of the kill so much that it may consume her. KarisxWooden Stick. Be warned: Suggestive sexuality and death... not sure why it has the "Humor" tag. Rated T... but could possibly qualify as M... I'm not sure. Also, my first DD fic... not sure if I'm proud of that.


_**Alright... forgive me for this.  
If you're wondering the idea was spawned after I saw the ship on GSUniverse and then had several PM's with GengaJupite. So, he's partly to blame.  
Get reading.  
WARNING: Death.  
**_

* * *

Karis exhaled a pleasure breath as she felt the reverberations following the impact of her wooden stick against the now caved-in skull of the small monster. There was always something so pleasurable about the feel of the wood in her hand, the power she felt as she crippled enemies with it, watching blood stain against it, hearing the crunch of bones against the solid wood.

She giggled slightly, watching the monster fall into a heap on itself. She always delighted in the dull thud they made against the ground, knowing that is was her mastery of her weapon that had brought their end. She struck the final beast, biting her lip as pleasure fired up through her arm at the rough strike the wood made against the beast's bones.

She stroked the solid rod lovingly, smearing the crimson stains that remained after the beast had been felled over it and her hands, caressing the weapon that she had come to own. The weapon she was master of. _Her_ weapon. It was no one else's, she was its master. She knew each and every inch of the solid rod, the perfect force with which to swing it, the sweet spot to stroke against an enemy.

The sanguine sheen left by the most recent battle slowly slid down the light brown surface. She gave it an experimental lick, her tongue softly caressing the oaken surface gathering just a few droplets at the tip of the muscle. She shuddered slightly, always delighting in the pleasure of tasting a monster's lifeblood from her weapon, knowing that it had been her who had brought it.

She brought her hands up through the blood sliding along its length, gathering as much as she could, before bringing each finger to her mouth. One by one, she swallowed the digit, her tongue wrapping itself around each to absorb as much of the taste of her victory as she could. Tyrell and Matthew always threw her worried looks, but they never took it further than that. They were probably afraid, which excited her just a bit.

When at last she had taken in all of the gore on her staff, she gave the top a light kiss, just passing her tongue around the circumference to show her thanks to the solid weapon. She felt her breath become hot as she pulled away from it, feeling even more excited at the prospect of allowing it to taste blood and her tongue again.

* * *

Eventually the group of three set up camp, just a few hours short of Patcher's Place seeing as night had fallen rather swiftly. While Tyrell and Matthew sat by the campfire they had made, idly eating some meat they had gathered, Karis had retired to her tent to be alone… or alone in their eyes, for she had her weapon.

She softly caressed the firm wood as she sat on her bedroll, feeling its entire length in her ungloved fingers. She thought of the future victories she and the rod would have in the future, of how they would each delight in their conquest of soulless monsters and any others who dared oppose them in their quest for the Roc Feather.

_"You'll like that, won't you?" _She cooed to the staff in her hands, _"You like making your mistress happy, don't you? You want to kill for her again."_

_"Yes, mistress."_ The rod replied, shuddering under her touch.

Karis giggled to herself a little, _"I know you do. You like it when I swing you through the air, the feeling of my hand on your length as you impact some useless being, don't you?"_

_"Yes, mistress."_ The rod replied again.

Karis licked her lips a little, loving the dominance she had over her weapon, and by extension her enemies, _"Tell me. Tell your mistress how much you like it, how hot it gets you to be controlled by me, to kill for me."_

_"I-I love it, mistress."_ The rod replied quietly, melting under Karis' ministrations, _"I love it because I know how happy it makes you."_

_"Heehee… and it gives me such pleasure…"_ She cooed gently, holding it close to her body as she lay down onto her bed.

She continued to whisper sweet nothings to it, even as she disrobed for the night to sleep, always keeping it close to her, enjoying the smell of it and her victims as she fell asleep.

She was her weapon's master.

* * *

_"Dude, Karis is talking to her stick again."_ Tyrell mentioned, gesturing to the tent where the young Jupiter Adept was whispering to herself, _"And she's talking to herself as the stick. I think we should have a talk with her."_

Matthew shrugged, _"Hey, you wanna talk to a crazy chick about her problems, that's your business, when your killed I'll be sure to tell Garet you died fighting off a horde of ten-thousand demons."_

Tyrell faked laughter, entirely unamused and genuinely worried for his friend, _"C'mon, man, this ain't right. We should try get her back to being sane Karis, hell, we've only been gone a day and already she's a bit touched. She's obsessed with that stick."_

Matthew just shook his head, _"Just leave it, and take solace in the fact that things could be worse. At least she isn't doing the thing."_

_"Under any circumstances that's an image I would gladly take and use for various things, but now it's just weird."_ Tyrell complained, _"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"_

_"Look, when we get to Patcher's Place, we'll buy her a new weapon."_ Matthew said quietly, _"We'll get her something nice, something better suited for battle, and she'll ditch the stick."_

_"And go to loving the new weapon."_ Tyrell countered.

_"Look, you want to talk to her, be my guest. I'm not though, dad taught me better than to mess with crazy chicks."_ Matthew said as he walked toward his tent, _"I am going to bed, you should too."_

Tyrell conceded, knowing there was nothing to be done. He shrugged to himself, kicking dirt over the fire to kill it slightly before retiring himself. He had a stray thought of going to Karis, but he decided against it.

She'd be fine.

* * *

_**NOTE:  
You want just the humour that was intended?  
Stop here.  
Horror tag kicks in from here on.  
I know you're gonna read on anyway, but hey, at least I was considerate enough to warn you...**_

* * *

_"M-mistress?"_ The rod started quietly, hesitantly, _"F-forgive me, but do you think i-if we killed Matthew and Tyrell it would please you?"_

Karis allowed the thought to dwell for a moment, she had never considered that. She had never taken a _human_ life before, let alone that of someone close to her. The idea had merit… and it was not as though the journey to Belinsk required all three of them. She stroked the rod idly in her thought, circling the tip with her thumb whenever it rose to it.

_"Perhaps…"_ She whispered lightly, allowing a small smile to grow, _"We should test your theory, my weapon."_ The green haired Jupiter Adept stood up in naught but her underwear, and stepped out of the tent. The chill of the night brushed against her flushed skin, making her realise just how hot she felt, how excited this idea made her.

Tyrell was sitting in front of the fire, staring into the flames. Matthew was nowhere to be seen, until she saw his shadow cast against his tent. He must have been sleeping. _Perfect_.

_"Tyrell…"_ She whispered seductively, having crept up on her friend.

The young Mars Adept jumped at the sound, but relaxed quickly enough, as he turned around, wearing his trademarked full-mouthed smile, Karis swung. She watched, biting down on her lip to contain her moan as the reverberations from Tyrell's skull travelled into her body. The young man spun around, knocking the fire in several directions, before landing flat on his face, blood pouring from the wound Karis had inflicted.

She knew he was not gone though, he was tougher than that, but he was either knocked out or rendered incapable of doing anything from shock or pain. Karis seized the opportunity and brought her weapon down again, colliding with the back of Tyrell's head several times.

She let out a soft moan, falling to her knees as the pleasure of the act overcame her body. She lay beside Tyrell's corpse, shuddering in ecstasy, trying to regain the ability to stand to end Matthew. Some of Tyrell's blood pooled against her face in the dirt, paralyzing her for a moment longer, she licked at the ground, tasting the still Mars Psynergy in his blood. Again, an orgasmic wave of pleasure overcame her body at the taste and the feel of it against her skin.

She remained there for a moment longer simply enjoying the feeling throughout her body before she eventually regained control. Sneaking her way into Matthew's tent, she found the Venus Adept still blissfully asleep. She smiled to him, before carefully straddling his prone form. He began to stir, but before he could awaken, Karis brought her weapon down again and again, laughing in delight and pleasure.

She kissed and licked over her weapon when the job was done, delighting in its taste, covered in her friends' blood as it was. She stroked over it, gathering as much as she could on her hands before drinking it.

Perhaps Patcher's Place would have more willing victims for her and her weapon.

* * *

_**Well, what did we think?  
Initially, I wasn't going to post the murders... but then I thought: "Screw it! I went through the effort to write it!"  
**__**This was intended as a humourous crack-fic with bits of sexual suggestion... n**_ot sure how it turned to this.  
I mean, I was gonna go for Karis being a kind of humourous, dominant, BDSM type, mistress to the stick, similar to her dialogue with it, throughout. I don't know why it turned into this... but it did... and you read it... so that's your own fault.  


_**Well, bye...**_


End file.
